Masenko
& or & }} The , is a energy wave attack used by Gohan and Cell, but taught by or taken from Piccolo. The attack is performed by the user placing both hands above the head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. When the user thrusts their hands forward, they call the name and fire a beam of yellow, white or orange energy. Gohan used this for the first time in the Vegeta Saga in response to Nappa killing Piccolo, to no avail. It is then used many times throughout the Vegeta, Namek, Captain Ginyu, and Frieza Sagas, though it is mistakenly named Kamehameha in the Ocean Dub. In the Garlic Jr. Saga, Gohan uses Masenko beams to dispatch Garlic Jr.'s henchmen. Piccolo has supposedly used this move once before, but it could be mistaken for his Explosive Demon Wave, where he shouts, "Masenko!". Variations There are some variations of the Masenko. *'Masendan' : This is when Kid Gohan puts his hands above his head for the normal Masenko, but charges it longer until it forms an energy ball. He then throws it to his target, causing an incredibly large explosion. He used this attack against Frieza in the Frieza Saga. It is seen and named in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. *'Bakuretsu Ranma' : A combination of the Explosive Demon Wave and Masenko in which Gohan fires an energy beam with a large ball at the end. He used it against Frieza in the Frieza Saga, but the tyrant was able to repel it. *'Super Masenko' (超魔閃光, Chou Masenko) : This is a more powerful version of the Masenko used by Teen Gohan in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Double Masenko' : In this variation, Gohan fires two Masenko blasts out of both his hands, pointed at his left and right sides. He uses this attack to kill Spice and Vinegar in the Garlic Jr. Saga. *'Combined Masenko' : Gohan and Future Trunks merge their separate Masenko attacks into a large, more powerful Masenko wave. They use it against Broly to no effect in Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan. *'Gekiretsu Madan': A rapid-fired version of the Masenko used by Gohan. It is named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series as one of Teen Gohan's Blast 2 attacks in his base and Super Saiyan 2 forms. He can also use it in his kid form. *'Explosive Madan' (爆魔弾, Bakumadan) : Adult Gohan fires a beam-like, short-ranged version of the Masenko. This move is seen in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and is one of his Blast 2 attacks in his base and Super Saiyan forms. **'Super Explosive Madan' (超爆魔弾, Chou Bakumadan) : A more powerful version of the Explosive Madan that is used by Super Saiyan 2 Adult Gohan in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. It takes on the form of a larger and more powerful Explosive Madan with a yellow-orange flame-like appearance. *'Ultimate Masenko' (最高の魔閃光, Saiko no Masenko) : The most powerful version of the normal Masenko. Gohan holds his hands above his head, then fires a huge golden-yellow shockwave of energy. It appears as Kid Gohan's ultimate move in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Category: Techniques